Love and Rape
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Schwierig, schwierig hierzu eine summery zu schreiben. Malik wird vergewaltigt und was weiter passiert müsst ihr schon selber lesen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; yugixYami

Authors Note: ich weiss auch nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Bitte verzeiht mir ;;

Und ich überneheme keine verantwortung wie das hier hochgeladen wirdUnd bei den warnungen kommt noch so einiges hinzu.

Beta dank geht an Jana und spechti , die sich dass vor allen anderen angetan

haben

„reden"

mit dem yami/ licht reden

‚denken'

Love and Rape 1

Er schrie nicht mehr. Er hatte schon vor Stunden aufgehört zu schreien, so schien es ihm jedenfalls, und sich zu wehren.

Die vier Männer waren einfach stärker als er und so ließ er alles mit sich geschehen. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, das einzige Zeichen seines Widerwillens. Doch die Tränen wurden weder beachtet noch erhört.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder, mein Hübscher", hörte er die Stimme von einem seiner Peiniger. Grölend verschwanden sie aus der Lagerhalle.

Er blieb am Boden liegen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Malik?", hörte er ein Flüstern und jemand strich ihm ganz leicht durch seine weißblonden Haare. „Kannst du mich hören?" Wieder vernahm er die Stimme. Malik nickte leicht. Der Besitzer der Stimme kniete sich neben ihn nieder und streichelte über seine Wange. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", flüsterte die Stimme. „Danke....Ryou", sagte Malik schwach. Er war froh das sein bester Freund bei ihm war. „Warte", sagte Ryou und half ihm sich wieder einigermassen anzuziehen. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Malik auf und stütze sich auf den weißhaarigen Jungen.

Bei Ryou und Malik zu Hause

„Nur noch die Treppe hoch, dann hast du es geschafft", sagte Ryou außer Atem. Malik schleppte sich schwer die Treppe hoch. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf die kalten Fliesen des Badezimmers gleiten. Ryou ging zur Badewanne und ließ ein heißes Bad ein. "Das wird dir gut tun", sagte er leise aufmunternd zu ihm. Der weißblonde Junge nickte schwach und starrte die Fließen vor sich ausdruckslos an. Er wollte nur dieses widerwärtige Gefühl los werden. Malik fühlte sich so schmutzig und erniedrigt. Noch immer konnte er diese „Klauen" auf seiner Haut spüren und genau dieses Gefühl wollte er loswerden. Das heiße Wasser würde es bestimmt herunter waschen.

„Ich gehe runter und koche uns was leckeres, okay?", fragte Ryou und schaute besorgt zu dem am Boden sitzenden Jungen. „Mmmm.... Danke", gab dieser leise und tonlos zurück. Langsam verließ der Weißhaarige das Badezimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

in der Küche

„Warum glaubst du hat Marik ihm nicht geholfen?", fragte Ryou und probierte noch einmal die Nudelsuppe. Sein Yami zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und antwortete. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht konnte er nicht?". Ryou starrte in den Topf und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Sein Yami schien auch keine Antwort zu erwaten und schaute aus dem Küchenfenster. Das Wetter schien zu ihrer Stimmung zu passen. Es hatte angefangen zu regen. Schwer fielen die dicken, großen Regentropfen auf die Erde nieder, als wollten sie sie von allen Sünden und Trauer reinigen. Doch in einem Haus irgendwo in einer Stadt Namens Domino sollte es ihnen nicht gelingen.

im Badezimmer

Malik zog sich langsam sein Lila T-Shirt über den Kopf und schmiß es in den Schmutzwäschekorb. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schaute sich im Badezimmer um, ganz so als ob er erst jetzt bemerken würde, wo er war. Dann stand er mit wackeligen Beinen auf und entledigte sich seiner Hose und Hotpants.

Entgeistert starrte er die Hose in seiner Hand an. An ihr klebten Blut und Sperma. Angeekelt

warf er die Hose dem T-Shirt hinterher. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie auch das Gemisch aus Blut und Sperma an seinen Beinen hinunterlief.

Er merkte wie Übelkeit in ihm hochstieg und kniete sich vor das Toilettenbecken. Geräuschlos übergab er sich, dann ließ er sich zurücksinken und schloss die Augen.

Einen Augenblick blieb er so sitzen, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und klappte mit zittriger Hand den Toilettendeckel herunter. Er richtete sich auf und betätigte die Spülung.

Mit unsicherer Hand griff er nach einem Handtuch und wischte sich das ekelerregende Gemisch zwischen seinen Beinen weg. Auch das schmutzige Handtuch flog in den Wäschekorb.

Seine Socken ließ er einfach vor den Badewanne liegen und kletterte in das heiße Nass.

Seufzend ließ er sich in das dampfende Wasser gleiten. Die Wärme war angenehm und durchdrang seinen ganzen Körper. Genießerisch schloss er seine lila Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Langsam atmete er den Duft des Badezusatzes ein und entspannte sich.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte sein Yami besorgt. Erschrocken öffnete Malik die Augen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, das es nur Marik war. „Ja einigermaßen und wie geht es dir?", fragte er vorsichtig zurück. „Naja, mir geht es etwas besser", antwortet Marik und ließ etwas Wasser durch seine Hand gleiten. „Das wird schon wieder", sagte Malik leise, doch so recht glaubte er nicht daran. Ein bitteres Auflachen von seiner dunkeln Seite kam als Antwort zurück. „So was Demütigendes hab ich ja noch nie erlebt", sagte er laut und schlug mit seiner Faust ins Wasser. Sein Licht nickte nur schwach.

„Wollt ihr nicht langsam rauskommen?", drang Ryous Stimme gedämpft durch die Badezimmertür, „Das Wasser muss doch schon kalt sein."„Wie lange baden wir den schon?", fragte Marik sein Licht. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die beiden Jungen mussten feststellen, dass Ryou recht hatte, das Wasser wurde langsam kalt. Sie hatten es gar nicht bemerkt. Sie erhoben sich aus der Badewanne und trockneten sich ab.

Maliks Finger schlossen sich um das flauschige Handtuch und drückten sein Gesicht hinein. Tief atmete er den Geruch des weißhaarigen Jungen ein. Der Geruch vermittelte ihm Geborgenheit, genau das was er jetzt brauchte.

Er schloss die Augen und sah das Bild von Ryou vor sich, wie er ihn schüchtern anlächelte. Malik lächelte, genau so kannte er Ryou.

Malik, träum nicht, sondern zieh dich lieber an , hörte er die Stimme seines Yamis durch ihren Link.

Ergeben öffnete er die Augen und musste feststellen das sie nichts sauberes zum anzeihen mit ins Badezimmer genommen hatten. Er wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Draußen wäre er beinahe mit Ryou zusammengestoßen, da dieser immer noch, oder schon wieder, vor der Tür stand.

„Wa...?", fragte der weißblonde Junge verdutzt „Hier, Anziehsachen für euch beide.", sagte Ryou und hielt ihm einen Stapel Klamotten entgegen.. „Dadadanke", stotterte Malik. „Wenn ihr fertig seit, könnt ihr ja zu mir und Bakura herunterkommen.". Damit drehte sich Ryou um und ging die Treppe runter, ins Wohnzimmer, Malik schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher, dann drehte auch er sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Hier für dich", sagte er und hielt Marik eine weite, weiche Hose, die zum schlafen war, T-Shirt, flauschige Socken und Hotpants hin. Marik nahm sie entgegen und fing an sich anzukleiden. Sein Licht tat es ihm gleich.

Gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Badezimmer und gingen die Treppen zu den beiden Anderen hinunter..


	2. 2

Love and Rape 2

Teil 2 von ?

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami (aber alle erst

später)

Authors Note: kein einziges Kommi;; irgendwie weiss ich nicht, was ich davon

halten soll., aber egal ich poste tapfer weiter.

Beta dank geht an Jana und Spechti , die sich dass vor allen anderen angetan

haben

„reden"

mit dem yami/ licht reden 

‚denken'

Love and Rape 2

°°In der Nacht°°

"Nein... bitte... nein... aufhören...", wimmerte Malik.

Zwei braune Augen schauten besorgt auf ihn. "NEIN!!", schrie Malik schrak dabei

auf und

saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Kleine Schweißperlen waren auf seiner Stirn zu

erkennen und

er atmete schnell.

Sein Puls raste.

Verwirrt schaute er sich im Zimmer um.

"Sch... Alles wird wieder gut.", vernahm er plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme

Ängstlich schaute er sich in der Dunkelheit um.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es Ryou war. "Es war nur ein Alptraum.",

flüsterte Ryou leise und strich ihm durch die schweißnassen Haare, "Schlaf

wieder." Malik atmete tief ein und legte sich wieder hin, doch die Augen konnte

und wollte er noch nicht schließen. Der Alptraum saß ihm noch zu tief in den

Knochen.

"Ryou... ", fing er zaghaft an. "Ja?", fragte Ryou, der gerade aufstehen wollte.

"Bleibst du bitte hier?" Ryou lächelte, doch im Dunklen konnte man es nicht

sehen. "Klar bleibe ich bei dir.", flüsterte er und legte sich neben Malik.

Irgendwann schliefen beide ein und wurden erst am nächsten Morgen durch den

Wecker geweckt.

TBC


	3. 3

Love and Rape

Teil 3 von ?

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami (aber alle erst

später)

Authors Note:

Nur Leute die selbst einen Yami haben, können andere Yamis sehen. Sprich Tea,

Joey und Co. können die andere Seite von Yugi, Malik und Ryo nicht sehen,

deswegen reden sie Ryo auch mit Bakura an und Malik mit Marik.

In der Schule redet Yugi sie auch so an, aber wenn sie alleine sind nennt er sie

Ryo und Malik. Klar was ich meine?

Joey kann Malik/Marik nicht ausstehen.

„reden"

mit dem yami/ licht reden 

‚denken'

„reden"

mit dem yami/ licht reden 

‚denken'

°°In der Schule°°

"Na Marik, wie geht es dir? Du bist ja so still heute. Hat dich keiner deiner

'Diener' gestern rangelassen?", fragte Joey spöttisch und grinste fies.

Der Angesprochene schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, um die

Übelkeit und die Tränen niederzukämpfen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er sprang auf

und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Ryou warf Joey einen bösen Blick zu und rannte hinter Malik her.

"Was war das denn? Versteht der keinen Spaß mehr?", fragte Joey verwirrt.

"Deine Witze sind nicht annähernd so witzig, wie du denkst, Wheeler", vernahm

der Blondschopf plötzlich eine eiskalte Stimme hinter sich. "Ach ja, aber deine

sind es!?", fauchte Joey zurück. "Ich mache nie Witze, Wheeler. Das solltest du

aber wissen" ,konterte Kaiba in gewohnter Kälte. "Stimmt, Kaiba, du bist eine

einzige Witzfigur!", antwortete Joey wütend. Kaiba bedachte den

temperamentvollen Blondschopf mit einem Blick, der einem das Blut in den Adern

gefrieren ließ. Daraufhin setzte er sich an seinen

Platz und begann ein Buch zu lesen.

"Mann, der Lackaffe kotz mich an", maulte Joey leise.

"Mach dir nichts daraus", sagte Tristan und legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand

auf die Schulter.

"Naja, aber das, was du zu Marik gesagt hast, war auch nicht gerade nett,

Joey.", tadelte Tea. "Hey, was kann ich dafür, dass dieses Weichei nichts

verkraftet", verteidigte sich Joey. "Joey, deine Frage vorhin war wirklich nicht

nett; Marik sah eh schon nicht besonders gut aus", versuchte Yugi zu schlichten.

"Na und? Was interessiert mich das? Falls du es vergessen hast: er hat

versucht, dich umzubringen! Und du verzeihst ihm das auch noch!", patze Joey

rum, er konnte Yugi beim besten Willen nicht verstehen.

Marik hatte versucht, Yugi und die ganze Welt auszurotten und Yugi vergab ihm

einfach so, doch das konnte und wollte Joey nicht verstehen!

"Er wurde vom Bösen auch nur benutzt", verteidigte Yugi Malik.

Yugi hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Malik und fand ihn ganz nett, wenn man ihn

erst mal näher kannte und Malik seine anfängliche Schüchternheit abgelegt hatte,

konnte man sich prima mit ihm unterhalten und richtig Spaß haben.

Yugi sorgte sich wirklich um Malik, aber ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen, wagte

er dann doch nicht. ‚Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut', dachte er besorgt.

Bestimmt , hörte er die Stimme Yamis. Glaubst du? Er sah so bleich aus ,

antwortet Yugi. Ryou ist ja bei ihm , beruhigte Yami sein Licht.

Trotzdem machte sich der Kleine Sorgen.

Als die Tür aufging, schaute er gespannt auf, aber es war nur Serenity. Sie

wollte ihren großen Bruder besuchen.

TBC


	4. 4

Love and Rape 4

Teil 4 von ?

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami (aber alle erst

später)

Authors Note: beta-Dank geht an Jana. Und einen ganz großes Danke schön auch an Reya für' serste Kommi. ich hoffe du hast das mit den Kapiteln verstanden

„reden"

mit dem yami/ licht reden 

‚denken'

„reden"

mit dem yami/ licht reden 

‚denken'

°°Auf der Jungentoilette°°

"Diesen Joey Wheeler bringe ich noch irgendwann mal um!", schrie ein wütender Marik und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand.

Sein Licht hatte sich hinter einer der Türen eingeschlossen und übergab sich. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ryou besorgt. Keine Antwort.

"Reg dich nicht auf. Joey Wheeler ist ein hohlköpfiger Affe. Der ist es nicht wert", versuchte Bakura Marik zu beruhigen.

„Ich könnte ihn krankenhausreif prügeln", tobte der Yami weiter.

"Malik?", fragte Ryou indessen die Toilettentür weiter in der Hoffnung sie würde doch noch irgendwann antworten.

Man hörte eine Klospülung und das Klicken eines Türschlosses, dann trat ein bleicher Malik heraus. Über seine Wangen kullerten dicke Tränen.

Als sein Yami ihn sah, hörte er kurz auf zu toben, doch dann kochte in ihm die Wut wieder über und er brüllte: "DER KANN WAS ERLEBEN!!!"

Schwach lehnte sich Malik gegen die Wand und schaute seine dunkle Hälfte mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.

Vorsichtig strich Ryou über Maliks Wangen, dann nahm er ihn in die Arme und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nun hatte es Malik erst so richtig bequem und er schluchzte laut auf, bevor er einfach los heulte.

Betroffen schauten die beiden Yamis zu ihren Lichtern.

Vorsichtig trat Marik einen Schritt auf Malik zu und strich ihm durch die Haare. "Beruhig dich. Bitte!!", flehte er sein Licht an. Malik beruhigte sich

wirklich etwas.

"Leute, ich will euch wirklich nur ungern unterbrechen, aber es klingelt in drei Minuten gleich zum Unterricht.", unterbrach Bakura sie.

Malik löste sich aus der Umarmung und tapste zum Waschbecken. Er drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.

Joey Wheeler und die Anderen mussten ja nicht sofort sehen, dass er geweint hatte.

Prüfend schaute er in den Spiegel. Gebracht hatte es zwar nicht wirklich viel, aber zumindest fühlte er sich jetzt etwas besser. Verlegen zog er die Nase hoch und lächelte die drei Anderen gequält an. "Es wird wohl gehen müssen.... es

ist ja nur noch Geschichte und dann ist auch schon Wochenende."

Seine Freunde schauten ihn besorgt an. "Ja, das schaffen wir auch noch.", sagte Ryou aufmunternd.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Jungentoilette.

Yugi schaute besorgt zu der kleinen Gruppe, als diese wieder das Klassenzimmer betrat.

‚Malik hat geweint.', stellte er überrascht fest, ‚Ob das wirklich nur an Joey lag?'

"Guten Tag setzt euch.", riss ihn die Stimme seiner Geschichtslehrein aus seine Gedanken. Erschrocken schaue er nach vorne, aber dennoch nahm er wahr, das

sich jemand die Nase putze, und er wusste auch wer dieser Jemand war: Malik.

‚Was hat er bloß?', fragte sich Yugi immer wieder. Er konnte sich gar nicht richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, auch wenn es gerade um das alte

Ägypten ging.

Eine Viertelstunde vor Schluss hörte er plötzlich wie seine Geschichtslehrerin verkündete: "So, eure Hausaufgaben werdet ihr in Gruppenarbeit erledigen.

Diese Gruppen habe ich zusammengestellt. Ihr werdet euch alle anstrengen müssen, denn jeder erhält die gleiche Note wie sein Partner." Alle Schüler schauten

sich an. Das war ja eine tolle Nachricht! Ein leises Stöhnen und Murren ging durch die Klasse.. "Ruhe! Ich lese jetzt die Gruppen vor. Es gibt nur eine Dreier-Gruppe, der Rest wird zu zweit arbeiten.", ertönte die

Stimme der Lehrerin. "Ich hoffe wir kommen mit Yugi in eine Gruppe.", flüsterte Joey zu Tristan. "Ich auch.", antwortete Tristan ebenso leise.

Gespannt lauschten die Schüler der Lehrerin. "Und nun

zur Dreier-Gruppe.", verkündete sie, "Mutou, Ishtar und Bakura."

Joey ahnte schlimmes.

"Taylor und Devlin bilden die vorletzte Gruppe." Die Lehrerin legte eine kurze Pause ein, "Und die letzte Gruppe bilden Kaiba und Wheeler."

Die beiden Letztgenannten schauten die Lehrerin entsetzt an. "Nein!", rief Joey völlig verzweifelt.

"Doch, Mr. Wheeler. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch alle mit eurem Partner verstehen. Jetzt aber zu der Aufgabe: Ihr sollt einen Aufsatz über die ägyptischen Götter

verfassen. Also viel Spaß damit", sagte sie fröhlich in einer Naivität, nichts ahnend, was sie damit angerichtet hatte. Daraufhin entließ sie die Klasse in das von allen lang ersehnte Wochenende.

Joey ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", murmelte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin.

Auch Kaiba konnte es nicht glauben und starrte entgeistert die Tafel an.

"Kopf hoch Joey. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.", versuchte Yugi seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

"Du hast gut reden.", maulte Joey. Yugi lächelte gequält

Kaiba atmete tief ein, stand dann auf und ging zu seinem "Partner". "Um 18 Uhr bei mir und sei pünktlich. Wir werden das ganze Wochenende durcharbeiten.", sagte er sichtlich verstimmt, dann ging er eiligen Schrittes nach draußen.

Der Blondschopf schaute ihm wütend hinterher.

"Na los, last uns gehen", sagte Tea gutgelaunt. Joey erhob sich seufzend und verfluchte noch ein paar mal sein Schicksal.

"Ich schlage vor, du kommst zu uns.", sagte Ryou zu Yugi. "Ist gut. Wann?"

"Egal. Ruf an, wenn du losgehst.", antwortet Ryou.

"Wir werden wohl auch das ganze Wochenende brauchen, wenn nicht sogar länger.", meinet Malik leise. "Ist gut. Ich sag meinem Großvater bescheit und dann komm

ich zu euch", sagte Yugi.

"Das ist unfair, dass ihr zu dritt arbeiten dürft. Malik weiss doch schon alles.", maulte Joey übeltsgelaunt herum.

Maliks Yami starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Ganz ruhig.", flüsterte Bakura ihm zu.

"Joey, das war wirklich unfair.", tadelte Yugi seinen Freund. "Wieso?", fragte Joey verständnislos. Der Kleine antwortete ihm mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

An der Ecke verabschiedeten sich Ryou und Malik von Yugi und Joey. "Ciao, bis nachher.", riefen sie Yugi zu. "Ja bis nachher."

Yugi und Joey gingen noch ein Stückchen zusammen weiter, aber dann musste Joey sich auch schon von seinem kleinen Freund verabschieden. "Pass auf dich

auf. Ich traue Marik nicht.", warnte Joey den Kleinen.

"Du tust ihm unrecht.", versuchte Yugi Malik zu verteidigen. "Na gut. Ich will dich nur gewarnt haben, aber jetzt muss ich auch los, sonst komm ich

nachher noch zu spät zu unserem Mr.Ein-Eisber-ist-gegen-mich-warm."

"Tschüß!", rief Yugi ihm nach.


	5. 5

Love And Rape 5

Teil 5/ 22(?)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami

Authors Note: Ich hoffe der Teil erfüllt deine Erwartungen Reya, aber ich glaube es nicht.

Die story ist schon komplet fertig muss nur noch abgetippt und gebetat werde- und das kann dauern

Beta dank geht an Jana

„reden"

mit dem Yami/ Licht reden

‚denken'

°°Bei Ryou und Malik°°

Es klingelte an der Tür.

"Hy, Yugi, hy Yami kommt rein.", begrüßte Ryou ihn.

Die soeben Begrüßten traten in den Flur und Ryou schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Wo ist Malik?", fragte Yugi als er sich seine Schuhe auszog. "Wieso?", fragte Ryou. "Naja,", begann der Kleine zögernd, "ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Heute in

der Schule hat er nicht besonders gut ausgesehen."

Ryou schaute ihn unsicher an. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Yugi alles erzählen, auf der anderen Seite wusste er nicht ob

Malik das wollen würde.

Dem weißhaarigen Jungen konnte man seine Verzweiflung

richtig ansehen. Ich geh Malik fragen. , schaltete

sich Bakura ein und verschwand nach oben. Erleichtert

atmete Ryou aus. Ihm behagte der Gedanke nicht

sonderlich Yugi und Yami anlügen zu müssen, doch wenn

Malik es ihnen nicht erzählen wollte musste er es

akzeptieren.

Bakura klopfte an die Tür zu Mariks Zimmer. "Ja?", ertönte Mariks Stimme von innen. Bakura öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Fragend wurde er angesehen.

"Yugi und Yami sind da und sie wollen wissen was mit Malik los ist.", erklärte Bakura, "Was also sollen wir ihnen erzählen?" Marik schaute von Bakura zu

seinem Licht und zurück.

Malik überlegte. Sollte er es seinen Freunden erzählen? Wollte er überhaupt, dass sie es erfuhren? Oder sollte er ihnen lieber irgendeine Geschichte

auftischen? Er hatte keine Angst davor von Yugi und Yami verachtet zu werden, aber trotzdem.... was würden sie dazu sagen? Und würden sie es weiter erzählen?

Malik schluckte. "Sag du es ihnen. Ich glaub, ich schaff das nicht. Und könntest du ihnen bitte auch sagen, dass ich nicht von ihnen bemitleidet werden

will?", flüsterte er schwach und schaute Bakura aus großen lila Augen an. "Okay!", sagte der ehemalige Grabräuber und verließ das Zimmer.

"Wir kommen gleich nach!", rief Mariks Stimme ihm

nach, kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Draußen informierte Bakura seine andere Hälfte von Maliks Antwort.

Unten im Wohnzimmer vernahm Ryou die Antwort schweigend und schaute unsicher zu seinen beiden Freunden, die sich gerade auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatten.

Die beiden Kampfkaktusfrisuren schauten ihren Freund

erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja...also...mmm.. wie soll ich sagen?", stotterte Ryou rum. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer wie er es erzählen sollte.

"Ich erzähle es euch, wenn ihr mir versprecht, ihn nicht zu bemitleiden.", mischte sich plötzlich Bakura ein. Erleichtert drehte sich Ryou zu ihm um.

Die beiden Freunde auf dem Sofa nickten. Was war es, was Malik ihnen nicht selber sagen konnte, oder wollte?

In ihren Gedanken malten sie sich alles möglich aus, doch die Wahrheit traf sie dennoch wie ein Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht.

"Malik wurde vergewaltigt.", sagte Bakura und wurde

immer leiser.

Entsetzt sahen Yugi und Yami den Ringgeist an. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatten. "Das.. das ist doch nicht euer ernst,

oder?", fragte Yami verzweifelt. Er wollte es nicht glauben, genau so wenig wie seine helle Seite. Doch Ryous Nicken und der traurige Blick in seinen Augen,

sagte ihnen, dass das die Wahrheit war. "Und jetzt?", fragte Yugi leise.

"Jetzt wird Geschichte gemacht.", ertönte da Mariks Stimme hinter Bakuras Rücken. Überrascht drehten sich alle vier zu den beiden weißblonden Jungen um. Diese betraten das Wohnzimmer und liessen jeder einen Stapel Bücher auf den Wohnzimmertisch gleiten. Zweifelnd schauten die beiden Kampfkaktusfrisuren ihre Freunde an, dann seufzten sie ergeben und griffen jeder nach

einem Buch, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.


	6. 6

Love And Rape 6

Teil 6/ 22(?)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami

Authors Note: Meine erste nLemon die ich je geschrieben habe . und es folgen noch zwei weitere . 

„reden"

mit dem Yami/ Licht reden

‚denken'

°° Bei Seto Kaiba °°

Joey stand vor der Eingangstür der Kaiba Villa und wartete. Es war 17.59 Uhr. Sollte er schon klingeln? Langsam hob er seinen Zeigefinger und drückte bedächtig die Klingel. ‚Mir vorwerfen, das ich zu spät komme kann er jedenfalss nicht.', dachte der Blondschopf schadenfroh.

Ein Butler öffnete die Eingangstür und das hämische Grinsen auf Joeys Gesicht verschwand.

Der Butler bat den Jungen höflich einzutreten und Joey gehorchte zögernd.

Er sah sich kurz um, als ihn auch schon eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Schön, das du auch schon da bist Wheeler." Joey sah zum Treppenanfang. Dort oben stand er, in seinem Mantel. ,Trägt der den eigentlich immer?´,fragte sich Joey. Doch er konnte nicht über die Antwort nachdenken, denn der Junge Firmenchef drehte sich auch schon um und befahl ihm: „Folge mir." Joey gehorchte widerwillig

„Warte Kaiba!", rief er, aber der Andere schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. 'Schattenparker', dachte Joey wütend und versuchte noch einen Schritt schneller zu gehen.

„Da wären wir", sagte Kaiba und öffnete eine Tür zu einem Zimmer. Joey trat schüchtern ein und schauten sich um.

Der Boden war mit einem weichen, dunkelgrünen Teppich ausgelegt. An

der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand des Zimmers befanden sich zwei große Fenster und an den beiden kurzen Zimmerseiten jeweils nochmals eins. Sie waren mit schweren Samtvorhängen versehen, die farblich genau auf den Teppich abgestimmt waren. Direkt unter den beiden Fenstern stand ein riesiges Kingsize-Bett. Neben der Tür befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch auf dem der modernste Computer stand. ‚Angeber', dachte der Blonde verächtlich.

„Bist du fertig mit staunen?", fragte Kaiba eiskalt und betrat hinter seinem Gast das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Er schien nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten, sondern ging zum Schreibtisch rüber und griff einen Stapel Blätter, den er Joey unter die Nase hielt.

„Hier lies das", sagte er und drückte ihm die Blätter in die Hand. „Wa... was ist das?", fragte Joey verstört und lies seine Sporttasche fallen.

Kaiba verdrehte die Augen 'Wie kann ein einziger Mensch nur so blöd sein', dachte er entnervt. „Blätter, sieht man doch oder kennst du keine Blätter?!", fragte er spöttisch. Joey sah ihn wütend an. „Haha, sehr witzig. Du hälst mich wohl für total bescheuert, oder?"

„Nein, für geistig zurück geblieben."

„Waaaaaaaaaaas????? Ich glaub dir geht es zu gut. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du arroganter, eingebildeter Lackaffe?", schrie Joey wütend zurück

„Arroganter, eingebildeter Lackaffe???? Immerhin kann ich mir etwas einbilden. Du bist doch nur ein eifersüchtiger drittklassiger Duellant, Wheeler. Ich dagegen bin Weltspitze."

„Eifersüchtiger , drittklassiger Duellant?"

„Na gut, viertklassig."

„Viertklassig????? Ich glaube du....", weiter kam Joey nicht, denn Kaiba verschloß seine Mund gerade mit seinen Lippen.

‚Was soll das?', dachte Joey entsetzt, 'Obwohl...so schlecht ist das gar nicht.'

Joey schloß seine Augen und genoß den Kuss. Langsam löste Kaiba sich wieder von dem Blondschopf. Sein Gesicht hatte sich dunkelrot verfärbt und verlegen schaute er zur Seite. "Wa...", fing Joey an, doch Kaiba unterbrach ihn kühl: "Vergiß es einfach!" Er drehte sich von Joey weg und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

Der blonde Junge schaute überrascht seinen Rücken an. 'Was ist nur in den Eisklotz gefahren?', fragte er sich. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und fing an die Blätter zu lesen.

Kaiba griff nach einem Buch und fing an darin zu lesen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Die Buchstaben verschwammen entweder vor seinen Augen oder tanzten auf und ab. Dazu kam, dass er die ganze Zeit an einen gewissen Blondschopf denken musste. 'Seine Lippen waren so schön warm und weich', langsam hob er eine Hand und strich sich verträumt über die Lippen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den Kuss. ‚Seto Kaiba! Jetzt konzentrier dich endlich! Hör einfach auf an ihn zu denken. Das ist Joey Wheeler! Wheeler! Du weißt schon, der Idiot, der zu blöd ist für alles!' ermahnte ihn seine innere Stimme. Seufzend versuchte er sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren.

„ Hier, fertig", sagte Joey und knallte ihm die Blätter auf den Tisch. Erschrocken zuckte Kaiba zusammen. Er hatte mal gerade eine Seite geschafft. „Na immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Joey spöttisch, „War wohl doch zu schwer für unseren kleinen Eisberg?"

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich konnte mich nur nicht konzentrieren", gab der braunhaarige Junge gereizt zurück.

„Ach wir konnten uns nicht konzentrieren.", äffte Joey ihn nach, dann wurde er aber ernst, „Mich aber vorhin noch als blöd betiteln"

„Das war nicht blöd, sondern geistig zurückgeblieben.", verbesserte Kaiba ihn wütend.

„Na von mir aus auch das, aber so bescheuert kann ich gar nicht sein, wenn ich vor dir fertig bin."

Kaibas Augen blitzen wütend auf, doch Joey bekam davon nichts mit.

„Du bist noch mehr als nur bescheuert. Mit dir kann man sich ja noch nicht mal richtig unterhalten."

„Ach aber mit dir oder was?"

„Man kann sich mit jedem Affen im Zoo besser unterhalten als mit dir!"

„Na dann stell dich doch vor den Spiegel und rede mit dir selber, dann sparst du auch gleich das Eintrittsgeld für den Zoo." (Joey kann fies sein. Ich mag die Stelle)

Kaiba starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Bitte was? Langsam tickt es bei dir wohl aus, Wheeler!"

„Wer hat denn angefangen?"

„Du!" 

„Ich?!?!?!"

„Ja , wer den sonst?" 

„Na du. Du hast mich doch als erster beleidigt."

„Stimmt nicht. Ich habe nur ein paar Tatsachen festgestellt."

„Natürlich stimmt das. Willst du es etwa leugnen?"

„Ich leugne gar nichts."

„Na gut dann lass und das in einem Duell austragen."

„Vergiss es Wheeler, du bist nicht meine Liga."

„Ach ja? Ich mach dich fertig, so das du nicht mehr weist wie du heißt."

„Ein fünftklassiger Duellant wie du will mich, den großen Seto Kaiba, fertig machen? Das ich nicht lache. Haha."

„FÜNFTKLASIG???????? Na wa...", weiter kam Joey schon nicht mehr, da Kaiba ihn schon wieder küsste.

Joey genoß den Kuss auch wenn es Kaiba war, der ihn da gerade küsste.

Der Braunhaarige trennte sich wieder von ihm und schaute verlegen drein.

‚Niedlich', dachte Joey.

Diese mal war er es der einen überraschten Kaiba küsste.

Plötzlich merkte Joey , wie Kaiba ihn auf die Arme nahm und zum Bett trug. Joey war etwas überrascht gewesen, doch dann schlang er seine Arme um Setos Hals und lehnte seien Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Er sog den Geruch von Kaiba tief ein. 'Verdammt, riecht der gut.', dachte Joey, 'Etwas zu gut.'

Am Bett angekommen ließ Kaiba ihn sanft auf die Matraze gleiten und legte sich selber neben ihn. Joey sah ihn erwartungsvoll aus seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an. Kaiba schloss seine Augen und berührte Joeys Lippen langsam mit seinen. Ganz sanft und vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Anderen. Joey öffnete leicht seinen Mund und Kaibas Zunge glitt hinein. Es entbrannte ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf und keiner von Beiden war gewillt aufzugeben. Schwer atmend trennten sie sich voneinander und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Dann kniete sich Joey über Kaiba, oder besser gesagt wollte sich über Kaiba knien, denn auch dieser kniete sich hin und schaute dem Blondschopf verliebt in die Augen.

Der Blondschopf rückte näher an ihn heran und verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf Kaibas Hals. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter Setos Hemd und streichelte schüchtern mit seinen Fingerspitzen über dessen Bauch.

Kaiba riß überrascht die Augen auf, dann schloß er sie aber wieder halb und zog Joey ganz nah an sich heran. Kaiba strich mit seiner Nase an Joeys Ohr entlang. Dieser kicherte leise, da der warme Atem ihn kitzelte. Kaiba wanderte etwas tiefer und küsste sanft dessen Halsbeuge.

Joey hörte auf Kaibas Hals zu küssen und auch das Streicheln unterbrach er kurz, aber er fing sofort wieder damit an, als Seto ihm zärtlich ins Ohr flüsterte: "Bitte nicht aufhören."

Joey hörte dann doch damit auf um Setos Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Das Hemd glitt über Kaibas Schultern und blieb unbeachtet auf dem Bett liegen.

Kaiba ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Joey dabei mit sich. Ihm schoß eine Frage durch den Kopf und er wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich stellen sollte. Er hörte auf Joeys Rücken zu streicheln und überlegte angestrengt. „Wieso hast du aufgehört?", nuschelte Joey und sah zu Kaiba auf. „Ähm.....ja...hehe...", stotterte Kaiba und lief knallrot an. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment wie er das sagen sollte, was er dachte, dann zog er den Blonden zu sich hoch und raunte ihm ins Ohr:" Wie...weißt du ...wie...wie...man..mit..ei...einemJungenschläft(Jana:Ist so beabsichtigt)?". Joey lief bei der Frage ebenfalls rot an und überlegte angestrengt. „Ich...ich...hab mal...eine Story von meiner Schwester, ausversehen gelesen, in der sowas beschrieben wurde", antwortete er zögernd. Joey vergrub sein Gesicht in Kaibas Halsbeuge. 'Was er jetzt wohl von mir denkt?', dachte er.

„Und?", fragte Seto weiter und strich Joey wieder über den Rücken. „Naja...", begann Joey zögernd. Er traute sich nicht Kaiba davon zu erzählen und außerdem war es ihm ganz schön peinlich. Er rückte sich noch näher an Seto. "Gl...hle...gleicreme..und...", erbrach ab. Wenn sein Gesicht hätte noch röter anlaufen können würde es das jetzt tun, aber Kiaba ging es genauso. „Ja?", flüsterte er aufmunternd in Joeys blonde Mähne. „Dehnen...Finger...", war das Einzige was Joey herausbringen konnte, bevor seine Stimme versagte. Er wartete gespannt auf Kaibas Reaktion. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich in dem großen Raum breit. 'Was hat er? Ist er jetzt geschockt?', überlegte Joey verzweifelt. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.

‚Gleitcreme? Haben wir sowas überhaupt da?' Kaiba überlegte, 'Nein, glaube nicht, aber was könnte man dann nehmen?'. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Joey sah ihm erst verdutzt hinterher, dann machte sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit. 'Scheiße, scheiße, Scheiße. Was sollte das? Verdammt. Wieso tut er mir so weh?' Joey versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sie bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine geröteten Wangen und tropften auf das Bett.

Kaiba rannte inzwischen ins Badezimmer und bekam demzufolge nichts davon mit. Ihm war plötzlich etwas eingefallen, was man anstatt Gleitcreme auch nehmen konnte.

Im Badezimmer angekommen riß er die Spiegeltüren des Kosmetikschränkchens auf und durchwühlte dessen Inhalt aufgeregt.

'Wo? Wo ist es bloß?'

„Ah, da ist es ja!", sagte er erleichtert und schloß die Türen des Schränkchens wieder. In seiner Hand hielt er das Gesuchte.. Freudig strahlte er seine Spiegelbild an. ‚Seto Kaiba geht es dir noch gut? Du willst wirklich mit DEM schlafen? Hallooohoo! Jemand da? Könntest du vielleicht mal deinen Verstand einschalten?', hörte er seine Innere Stimme. „Ja.", antwortete er und fügte hinzu:" Vor meinem Verstand hängt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Out of Order!". Er drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte zu Joey zurück.

„Da bin ich wieder", sagte er und ließ die Zimmertür ins Schloß Fallen. Damit ihn ja niemand störte, schloß er die Tür ab.

Überrascht drehte er sich um, als er leises Schluchzen vernahm. Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu.

Joey hatte sein Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt und weinte hemmungslos. Vorsichtig strich Seto ihm über den Rücken und sagte: "Hör bitte auf zu weinen. Ich bin ja schon wieder da". Joey drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn an. „Wie..wieso bist du einfach weggelaufen?". Seto lächelte ihn an und strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Weil ich das hier geholt habe.", sagte er und hielt ihm dabei eine Flasche Babyöl unter die Nase.

Joey wischte sich die restlichen Tränen weg und zog verlegen die Nase hoch, dann kuschelte er sich glücklich an Kaiba und flüsterte: "Und ich hatte schon angst, dass du mich überhaupt nicht mehr magst." Der braunhaarige Junge lachte kurz und sagte zärtlich: "Mein kleiner Dummkopf: Ich liebe dich doch."

Joey hob freudig den Kopf. "Wirklich?", fragte er zweifelnd. „Wirklich!", antwortete Kaiba, „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Mmmmh....so genau weiß ich das auch nicht mehr.", Joey sah ihn verschmitzt an.

„Da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes mehr übrig als von vorne anzufangen."

Seto beugte sich vor und küsste Joey auf seine Lippen. Zufrieden schloß Joey seine Augen und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Nach Luftschnappend trennten sie sich wieder und schauten sich in die Augen, bis Joey Kaiba von sich herunter schupste und sich auf ihn setzte. Er verteilte hauchzarte Küsse auf Kaibas Wangen, Nase und Stirn, dann knabberte er sich verspielt an Kaibas Kinn entlang zu seinem Ohr und biss kurz hinein. Versöhnlich strich er mit seiner Zunge über die Stelle und saugte an dem Ohrläppchen.

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entkam Setos Lippen mehr Bestätigung braucht Joey nicht.

Er rutschte etwas weiter nach unten um besser an Setos Hals zu kommen. Dort verteilte er Küsse und markierte den Braunhaarigen als Sein.

Setos Gefühle spielten verrückt und als Joey auch noch an seinem Hals saugte und ihn sanft mit seinen Händen streichelte, konnte er nicht anders als zu Stöhnen. Sein Blut schoß in untere Regionen und er wollte und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Joey widmete sich noch kurz dem Hals, fand dann aber etwas besseres. Er wandte seien ganze Aufmerksamkeit Setos Brustwarzen zu.

Langsam küsste er um sie herum und strich mit seiner Zunge federleicht über sie. Schon bei diesen vorsichtigen Berührungen wurden sie hart und Joey hörte kurz auf um sie zu betrachten.

„Joooo...eeyyyyy", wimmerte Seto unter ihm, der spüren konnte wie Joeys heißer Atem über ihn strich und das machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Erregte ihn noch mehr als er ohnehin schon war.

Joey schaute überrascht auf, als er seinen Vornamen hörte. „Wie... wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte er heiser.

Seto blinzelte und überlegte. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Nach ein paar Minuten fand sein umnebeltes Gehirn die Antwort auf Joeys Frage. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Mach..weiter..bitte...", bettelte er.

„Sag es noch mal", verlangte Joey. Seto seufzte, machte dann aber doch den Mund auf und sagte: "Joey."

Sofort fing Angesprochener wieder an sich Kaibas Brustwarzen zu widmen. Seto stöhnte auf und wiederholte immer wieder, wie ein Mantra, Joeys Namen. Er hatte ja nicht geahnt, dass ein einziger Name einen so high machen konnte, aber jetzt wusste er es. Jedes mal wenn dieser Name seine Lippen verließ schossen kleine Blitze durch seien Körper.

Joey ging es nicht anders. Seinen Namen aus Setos Mund zu hören spornte ihn noch mehr an und er handelte wie im Rausch, küsste mal hier die heiße Haut, oder hinterließ mal dort eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zunge. Bis er den Rand der Hose erreichte.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Kaiba immer noch diese störende Stück Stoff an hatte und er selbst noch vollkommen angezogen war. Diese Tatsache wurde aber sofort geändert. Im Handumdrehen hatte er sich seiner Klamotten entledigt und sie auf den Boden fallen lassen, dann widmete er sich ganz der Hose von Kaiba. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe. Er packte Hose und Shorts gleichzeitig und zog sie runter. Beide Kleidungstücke fanden den Weg zu seinen Sachen. Nun konnte er sich ganz Setos Männlichkeit widmen.

Begierig leckte er sich, bei diesem Anblick, über die Lippen und ließ seinen Atem darüber streichen. Seto stöhnte und verkrampfte seine Hände in der Bettdecke. Er wollt die Erlösung, doch die sollte er noch nicht so schnell bekommen. Joey küsste erst einmal ausgiebig Setos Innenschenkel und strich nur manchmal haarscharf an der Erektion vorbei. "Joooeeyyy...bittee..", stöhnte der so Gequälte, doch Joey dachte gar nicht daran sondern auf diese Bitte zu hören, sondern biss kurz in die Innenseite der Schenkel und fuhr anschließend mit seiner Zunge über die Stelle. Seto wimmerte und wand sich unter ihm auf dem Bett hin und her. Als Joey nun -endlich- Erbarmen zeigte und sich seiner Männlichkeit widmete und mit der Zunge über die Eichel leckte, streckte er sich diesem Erlösung versprechenden Mund entgegen. "Nanana, nicht so schnell.", wehrte Joey ab und pustete über die Eichel. Seto stöhnte.

Noch einmal betrachtete Joey diese pralle Männlichkeit vor sich, dann nahm er sie ganz in den Mund und bearbeite sie mit seiner Zunge und den Zähnen.

„Joey... ich ...will dich..jetzt", stöhnte Kaiba.

Der Blonde hörte mit seiner Arbeit auf und sah in die lustverschleierten Augen seines Drachen. „Wirklich?", fragte er heiser. Seto nickte.

Joey griff nach der Flasche Babyöl und träufelte sich etwas auf die Finger und rutschte zu Seto nach oben. Dabei rieb seine Erektion gegen die Andere und er musste laut stöhnen.

Er bedeckte Setos Lippen mit seien und drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein.

Seto wollte nach Luft schnappen, aber Joeys Lippen auf seinen hinderten ihn daran.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Joey fragte besorgt: "Soll ich aufhören?". Gefragter schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf.

Joey machte also weiter und strich nur einmal kurz über diesen Punkt in Seto. Dieser Schrie lustvoll auf und bog seinen Rücken durch. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl als ob tausend Volt durch seinen Körper gejagt würden.

Joey gefiel die Reaktion und er streifte noch einmal den Punkt in Kaiba und erhielt wieder die selbe Reaktion, wenn nicht sogar noch stärker.

So nahm Joey noch einen zweiten Finger hinzu und dehnte Seto weiter. Es schmerzte zwar, aber Seto wollte nicht nur passiv sein und so fing er an mit seinen Zähnen an Joeys Ohrläppchen zu spielen.

Joey keuchte und nahm noch einen dritten Finger hinzu. „Glaubst du, das reicht?", fragte er keuchend an Setos Ohr. „Ja...", antwortete dieser. Joey zog seine Finger zurück und wollte schon nach der Flasche greifen, doch Seto kam ihm zuvor. Vorsichtig tropfte er etwas auf seine Hand und strich Joeys Männlichkeit damit ein. Joey warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lustvoll auf.

„Kannst.", hauchte Seto und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen. Der Blonde nickte. Seto spreizte seine Beine und versuchte so gut es ging sich zu entspannen.

Vorsichtig drang Joey in seinen Liebsten ein, doch es half nichts, dieser hatte trotzdem etwas Schmerzen. Joey küsste ihm die Tränen weg und gab ihm Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, auch wenn es ihn selbst eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Diese Enge überwältigte ihn und ermusste sich auf die Unterlippen beißen um nicht erbarmungslos zuzustoßen.

Seto gewöhnte sich daran und bewegte vorsichtig seien Hüften. Joey verstand und begann sich zu bewegen, löste sich fast ganz aus ihm nur um dann wieder diese herrliche Enge zu erobern, dabei strich er wieder über Kaibas Prostata und Seto schrie auf. Er schlang seine Arme um Joeys Hals und drückte ihn noch näher an sich.

Auch Joey stöhnte und als Seto urplötzlich sein Beine um seine Hüften schlang wurde er merklich schneller. Seto vergrub seine Hände in den blonden Haaren und stöhnte: "....schnehhh..ehhler...". Dieser Aufforderung kam Joey nur zu gerne nach. Er die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen.

Das Lustvolle Stöhnen der Beiden drang durch den ganzen Raum und Beide wussten, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würden.

Als sich dann auch noch Joeys Hand um Setos Errektion schloß und anfing zu pumpen, war es um den Braunhaarigen geschehen und er ergoß sich warm in der Hand. Dadurch zogen sich die Muskeln um Joey zusammen und um Joey explodierte die Welt in den schillernsten Farben. Sein Samen schoß warm in Seto und erschöpft brach er auf ihm zusammen.

Sie brauchten eine Weile bis sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, dann zog sich Joey aus Seto zurück. Dieser wimmerte ganz leise. Ohne Joey in sich kam er sich auf einmal ganz leer vor. „Bleib bei mir.", flüsterte er flehend. Joey lächelte und küsste ihn ganz leicht auf den Mund. „Ich geh nirgendwohin. Versprochen.", flüsterte er leise und ließ seinen Kopf neben Setos fallen. Seto lächelte leicht und strich durch die blonden Strähnen.

Schon bald waren sie eng aneinander geschmiegt eingeschlafen.

(Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich weiss auch nihct was über mich gekommen ist, aber mir gefällt die idee das Kaiba unten liegt und das mit dem Babyöl fand ich auch ganz toll.)


	7. 7

Love And Rape 7

Teil 7/ 22(?)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami

Authors Note: Ich hoffe der Teil erfüllt deine Erwartungen Reya, aber ich glaube es nicht.

Loria umknuddelt das war mein erstes kommi für die story hier bei 

Beta dank geht an Jana

„reden"

mit dem Yami/ Licht reden

‚denken'

°°Sonntagnachmittag, immer noch bei Kaiba°°

„Setooooo! Nein, nicht. Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren.", beschwerte sich Joey, als Kaiba sich hinter ihn setzte und gegen seinen Hals pustete. „Setoooooo....bit...te..du...du..willst...das..doch auch...endlich...schaffen..", brachte Joey zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, als sein Hintermann anfing leichte Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen und Setos Hand langsam in Richtung Joeys Schritt wanderte.. „Mmmm.. nagut, aber dann lass uns schnell machen.", sagte sein Seto und erhob sich seufzend.

°°2 Stunden später°°

„So, geschafft!", sagte Joey erleichtert.

„Ja, endlich!", stimmte Kaiba zu und strich ihm durch die Haare.

Es trat eine bedrückende Stille in dem Raum ein, als beiden klar wurde was das wirklich hieß. Keiner wollte die Frage aussprechen die im Raum stand.

„Wie..soll es denn jetzt weiter gehen?", fragte Kaiba mit brüchiger Stimme. Joey schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete: "Keine Ahnung." Er fühlte sich so hilflos.

Kaiba stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er wollte nicht das Joey sah wie Tränen seien Wangen herunterrannen. „Willst du es deinen Freunden sagen?", fragte er leise. Und schaute in den Graten

„Nein!", sagte Joey prompt. 'Wie soll man auch erklären, dass man sich in dem Kerl, mit dem man sonst nur streitet, verliebt hat und nebenbei noch ganz wundervollen Sex hatte?', dachte er frustriert. Traurig schweiften seine Gedanken zu den zurückliegenden Tagen ab.

Kaiba stand noch immer am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Eigentlich wollte er Joey nicht noch einmal in die Augen sehen, denn sonst würde es endgültig um ihn geschehen sein, das wusste er, doch er drehte sich trotzdem um und ging zu ihm zurück. „Sie mich an, Joey!", befahl er sanft. Joey hob den Kopf und sah in die schönsten blauen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf?

Er lächelte schwach, als Seto seine Tränen wegwischte, aber dann fiel er ihm heulend um den Hals.

Seto nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm und streichelte seine Rücken. "Kommst du nächstes Wochenende wieder zu mir?"

Joey brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er die Frage verstanden hatte, dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in Setos Halsbeuge und hauchte: "Ja."

Seto zog ihn langsam zu sich und beide genossen einfach die Nähe des Anderen.


	8. 8

Love And Rape 8

Teil 8/ 22(?)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami

Authors Note: Ich hoffe der Teil erfüllt deine Erwartungen Reya, aber ich glaube es nicht.

Beta dank geht an Jana

„reden"

mit dem Yami/ Licht reden

‚denken'

°°° Mittwoch, im Biologieraum der Schule °°

Joeys POV:

Mann, Biologie ist ja so was von langweilig!

Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und bleibe an dir

hängen. Ich schaue dich an, nein falsch, ich starre dich an. Ich kann einfach nicht

anders. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt durch deine braunen Haare fahren und sie

durcheinander bringen, deine blauen Augen lustverhangen sehen und dich ganz

nah bei mir wissen.... aber ich werde wohl noch bis Freitagnachmittag warten

müssen. Zu lange, wenn du mich fragst

Mein Blick wandert von deinen Haaren zu deinen Augen. Eiskalt und

teilnahmslos schauen sie in die Welt. Jetzt noch.

Alle Welt glaubt, du seiest eiskalt, aber ich kenne auch deine andere Seite. Deine gefühlvolle und leidenschaftliche Seite. Ich allein kenne diese Seite. Na ja....

Mokuba kennt bestimmt auch deine nette Seite, aber nur ich kenne diese

leidenschaftliche, aber dein eiskalter Blick in die Welt läst nichts von all dem

vermuten, dass du auch ein Vulkan sein kannst.

Ich mag diese Blicke nicht. Nicht an dir. Sie machen dich so unnahbar auch für

mich. Ich möchte eher das du der Vulkan bist, der mich verbrennt. Ja, das will

ich.

Meine Augen wandern weiter zu deinen Lippen.

Ich sehne mich danach deine Lippen zu spüren, dich zu berühren und zu wissen,

dass ich etwas ganz besonderes für dich bin. Das bin ich doch, oder? Manchmal

bin ich mir dessen nicht so sicher. Sag es mir! Sag mir, das ich etwas ganz

besonderes für dich bin. Bitte! Ich flehe dich an!

Du beherrscht meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle... Alles! Ich bin dir verfallen und

kann rein gar nichts dagegen tun, will es auch gar nicht. Ich brauche dich.

Langsam ziehe ich dich mit meinen Blicken aus, .... aber vielleicht sollte ich

damit aufhören, bevor die Anderen etwas merken.

Aber vielleicht ist es dafür auch schon zu spät. Sie haben eh bemerkt, dass mit

uns etwas nicht stimmt. War klar, das so etwas auffällt. Wir haben uns nicht

gestritten, nicht ein einziges mal. Sonst haben wir uns jedes Mal angegiftet, wenn

wir den Anderen auch nur sahen, aber jetzt... Wir reden nur selten miteinander. Eigentlich schade, aber so ist es besser... irgendwie, obwohl die Streiterein schon schön waren.

Ich muss leicht lächeln als ich daran denke, aber jetzt sollte ich mich wirklich zusammenreißen.

Ich wende meinen Blick von dir ab und greife in meine Federtasche. Ich suche den roten Stift, den ich mir extra geholt habe. Bescheuert, oder? Ja vielleicht, aber was soll's? Ahhh da ist er ja!

Ich nehme die Kappe ab und schreibe deinen Vornamen. Drumherum male ich ein Herz. Wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Egal, was soll ich den sonst tun?

Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. So ist es nun mal und ich bereue diese eine Nacht nicht...

Wieder schreibe ich deinen Namen und male ein Herz drum herum meine Freunde dürfen das auf keinen Fall finden.

Mit diesen Herzen, in denen dein Name steht, male ich das ganze Blatt voll. Irgendwo dazwischen schreibe ich noch Ich liebe dich´. Es tut so gut es zu schreiben Ich lächle leicht.

"Hey! Joey, ist mit dir auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?", reißt Tristans Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Ja, wieso?", frage ich zurück.

Ich bete, dass ihr alle blind sein mögt; meine Gefühle nicht erkennt.

"Du bist in letzter Zeit so komisch.", sagt Tristan. "Es ist nichts. Wirklich nicht.", antworte ich ihm und lache, aber ich weiß selbst, dass das nur eine Lüge ist. Mit mir ist gar nichts in Ordnung. Es ist fast so, als ob der alte Joey Wheeler gestorben wäre und an seiner statt ein neuer Joey Wheeler sein würde, ein ernster, verträumter Joey Wheeler. Was heißt hier fast so? Es ist so und der Grund dafür ist Seto Kaiba. Aber ich hasse dich nicht dafür, dafür liebe ich dich.

Ich strecke mich und dabei berühren sich unsere Hände!

Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du aufgestanden bist. Das Gefühl deiner Hand auf meiner zu spüren ist schön, dann jedoch bemerke ich, dass Yugi zu uns herüber sieht und ich ziehe meine Hand schnell weg. Hoffentlich hat er nichts bemerkt!

Ich setzte mich gerade hin und versuche jetzt endgültig mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.


	9. 9

Love And Rape 9

Teil 6/ 22(?)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Pairing: MarikxBakura; Malikx Ryou; Kaibax Joey; YugixYami

Authors Note: Ich hoffe der Teil erfüllt deine Erwartungen Reya, aber ich glaube es nicht.

Beta dank geht an Jana

„reden"

mit dem Yami/ Licht reden

‚denken'

Kaibas POV:

Biologie! Ich höre gar nicht zu. Wie könnte ich auch. Ich kann ganz deutlich deine Blicke auf mir spüren. Am liebsten würde ich deinen Blick erwidern, aber ich tue es nicht aus Angst, dass du vielleicht deinen Blick von mir abwenden könntest. Und das wäre schade. Ich mag es, wenn deine Augen auf mir ruhen.

Ob deine Freunde was bemerkt haben? Wahrscheinlich. Wir streiten uns nicht mehr und gehen uns auch sonst aus dem Weg. So was fällt auf, aber was sollen wir sonst tun? Es ihnen sagen? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann.

Ich kann spüren wie du mich langsam mit deinen Blicken ausziehst, deine Hände auf meiner Haut spüren, deine Lippen auf meinen.

Einfach alles vergessen! Aber es geht nicht. Wir haben Bio!

Noch heute, morgen und den halben Freitag, dann liegst du endlich wieder in meinen Armen.

Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob die Zeit unendlich langsam vergehen würde.

Ich sehne mich nach dir. Weißt du das?

Du hast eine Seite von mir entdeckt, die noch nicht einmal ich selber kannte. Ich mag diese Seite.

Du hast mich verändert. Das merke ich.

Ich kann nur noch an dich denken... Tag und Nacht. Ich vermisse dich. Hört sich dämlich an, wo ich dich doch die ganze Zeit sehen kann, aber es ist so. Ich vermisse dich.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so was mal fühlen würde aber ich fühle es. Du hast deinen Namen in meine Seele gebrannt, in jede einzelne Zelle. Mein Körper schreit nach dir und mein Herz auch.

Es tut weh dich zu sehen und doch nicht berühren zu können. So nah und doch so fern. Es zerreißt mich innerlich.

Ich schließe kurz meine Augen. Ich darf einfach nicht daran denken. Doch ich kann nicht anders. Ich sehe wieder diese Nacht vor mir. Spüre deine Hände wie sie mich streicheln, deine Lippen wie sie mich liebkosen, du meinen Namen sagtest. Deine Hand in meinem Schritt... Nein bloß nicht daran denken!

Verdammt! Kann die Zeit nicht schneller vergehen? Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Noch 60 min.! Ich habe gedacht es wäre mehr Zeit vergangen.

Ich seufze leise und stehe auf.

Du sitzt an der Tür, also muss ich an dir vorbei.

Ich schaue auf das Blatt, dass vor dir liegt was da draufsteht lässt mein Herz höher schlagen.

Du streckst dich, dabei berühren sich unsere Hände, weil ich gleichzeitig nach der Türklinke greifen wollte. Deine Hand ist schön warm. Am liebsten würde ich immer so dastehen, doch du ziehst deine Hand plötzlich weg.

Ich schaue in den Raum. Yugi guckt so komisch. Ob er was bemerkt hat?

Ich öffne die Tür und trete auf den Flur.

Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder zu dir und zu dem was du geschrieben hast. Meinen Vornamen mit einem Herzen drum herum! Und zwischen durch ein ´Ich liebe dich

Mein Herz macht Freudensprünge und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch haben noch ein paar Freunde eingeladen und feiern jetzt eine riesen Party.

Meinen Namen mit einem Herzen drum herum!!! Sogar in rot?

Dabei fällt mir ein, seit wann hast du einen roten Stift? Ich zucke mit den Schultern, egal, Hauptsache du hast meinen Namen geschrieben.

Langsam gehe ich zurück.

Du bist richtig süß.

Ich betrete den Bioraum. Alle Schüler schauen gelangweilt aus, aber das stört sie gar nicht.

Mein Blick bleibt and dir haften.

Am liebsten würde ich durch deine Haare streichen und dich küssen, aber es geht nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Ich seufze und setzte mich wieder an meinen Platz.

In meiner Federtasche krame ich nach meinem roten Stift, gebe es aber auf, weil ich ihn nicht finden kann und auch keine Lust dazu habe, ihn zu suchen.. Dann halt rosa.

Ich mache es dir nach und schreibe deinen Namen mit einem Herzen drum herum. Es macht Spaß.

Verträumt mache ich weiter, bis ich bemerke, was ich da geschrieben habe: Joey Kaiba! Erst bin ich erschrocken, aber dann.... Hört sich gar nicht schlecht an Joey Kaiba´ . Ich schreibe es noch einmal, aber ist es nicht doch ein bisschen früh für eine Verlobung? Etwas in mir sagt nein, und wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich egal. Ich liebe dich und das ist das einzige was zählt.

Jetzt kann ich nur noch diesen Namen schreiben. Immer und immer wieder. Joey Kaiba. Ja, eines Tages wirst du so heißen, dass weiß ich.


End file.
